Pit of Vipers
by Tiny-Queen
Summary: Ciel and Alois have been best friends for what has seemed like forever. They stand up for each other, and care for one another and trust each other like the closest of brothers.But what happens when Ciel finds out that he's been poisoned by a sneaky snake? Cielois (CielxAlois) Modern AU
1. We Need More Milk

"Ciel~! Share the pudding!"

"No! You have pudding right there! Eat yours!

Ciel Phantomhive felt a low growl emit his throat as he held his pudding cup out of his best friends reach. He watched as the blonde boy made a futile attempt to reach for it, his own half full pudding cup discarded to the side.

"But what if I don't want mine? What if I want yours?" Alois Trancy's tone suddenly grew sultry and his eyes were half lidded as he stared at the pudding cup in Ciel's hand. He moved quickly, too quickly for Ciel's liking, and climbed onto the bluenette's lap, straddling him. "Care to share?" His hands were on Ciel's chest, their faces only inches apart.

Ciel could feel his face heat up at Alois movements. He hated it when Alois made his face turn an unruly shade of red. He summoned up all of his senses and narrowed his eyes at Alois. "Never will I _ever_ share my pudding with you, Alois Trancy."

The blonde gave up his act and with an annoyed, fake, and distressed sob, he removed himself from Ciel's lap. He picked up his own pudding cup and finished it off in two spoonfuls much to his own amusement. It was hard getting the slate-haired boy across from him to share his food; especially when that food carried an awful lot of sugar.

Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. Two boys that you could call 'brothers from different mothers' even though they weren't. They had been friends for just _so _long, never would you hear Ciel's name without Alois' trailing behind it somehow, and vice versa. They were just joined by the hip, hand, and heart. They did almost everything together, from walking to school to sleeping in each others bed. It almost disgusted people how they could trust one another so much but it was okay because they knew _everything_ about each other.

_Or so they thought. _

But that's a story for another time.

For now, Ciel was as giddy as a schoolgirl, much to Alois horror. He had seldom seen the boy so..._excited _about anything and when Ciel had a smile on his face, it usually meant bad things were happening. After all, that's how the bluenette earned the nickname 'Karma' at school.

"It's Friday Alois. I get picksize's because it's my house."

Alois groaned and flopped onto the small love seat in front of the T.V in Ciel's over sized room. It just wouldn't be Ciel's room if it weren't complete with everything blue, white, and black. Alois often told his friend that he had gotten the colors of the flag wrong but Ciel really didn't care.

Ciel went in the top of his closet and pulled out a box labeled MOVIES. Leave it up to Ciel Phantomhive to pull out some probably illegal unrated horror movies and give you nightmares for the next _month_. Leave it to Ciel Phantomhive to remind you of said movie when you're talking about something completely positive. Leave it to Ciel Phantomhive to tease you as he walks you to the bathroom every night, while you carry a flood flashlight and a glowing light saber.

"Please, something a little less..._gruesome_, than last time?" Alois pleaded as he listened to Ciel look at movie covers and click his tongue with disappointment. "I don't remember where I left my throw up bucket." Ciel snickered as he found a movie and popped it into the DVD player. He took a seat next to Alois and glanced over the movie synopsis again.

"Killer Christmas." He mused. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Alois' eye widening in horror. "Santa apparently isn't just giving bad kids coal this season…." A smile wove its way onto Ciel's lips and Alois grabbed a throw pillow, hugging it to his chest. Figuring it wasn't enough by the time Ciel picked up the remote to push play, he got up and grabbed all the cushions around the room. From pillows to the bed sheets; Alois needed protection.

"If I throw up on your covers don't expect me to wash them." Alois mumbled from inside his makeshift cocoon.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Remember last year when you got me those coupons? The ones for 'one free haircut' and 'one free lawn mowing?' Yeah, I have one for 'one free laundry wash' too, so expect me to use it some time soon."

Alois burst out of his little shell, shaking slightly, "I refuse to wash your panties!"

"I do _not_ wear panties!"

There was a blood curdling scream coming from the T.V that made Alois let out a girly scream of his own and throw himself into Ciel's lap to hide.

"Look what you made me do Alois. I missed it." Ciel huffed, rewinding it, making sure to cover Alois ears for the sake of keeping his pants throw up free. With every noise the emitted the T.V speakers, Alois cringed and squirmed. It was always like this when Ciel picked a movie. Alois would hide and Ciel would happily let his eyes bore into the screen, taking in every last drop of blood that was spilled.

It was different when Alois got to pick a movie. It was always something romantic and comedic, something they both could watch. It amused Ciel how sometimes Alois would be bold and pick a horror movie, only to end up in Ciel's lap again. It really didn't matter what movie they watched, their limbs would end up tangled someway, somehow in such a comfortable position that neither of them wanted to move. Alois calls is snuggling despite Ciel's constant denial to that fact.

The room suddenly went deathly quiet.

"Is it over?" Alois said, his voice muffled by Ciel's pants.

"I would say yes, but I just paused it. The movies still got a few...thirty minutes left. Now move, I gotta pee." Ciel pushed Alois off his lap and high tailed it to the bathroom, leaving Alois in a semi dark room with _lots _of tight, dark, spaces.

He knew he shouldn't have freaked out; the movie was set during Christmas time and there was no Killer Santa Claus in the middle of May. _Unless it suddenly started snowing outside and it became Christmas all year round and soon everyone would be killed by Santa and his reindeer in the most gruesome way possible. _

Ciel chuckled to himself as he washed his hands and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was amazing how squeamish the blonde was when it came to seeing blood and organs. It made Phantomhive wonder; how the hell was Alois supposed to become a detective if he couldn't even watch a horror movie? Alois would be the one to want to see a dead body but he would end up throwing up either next to it or all over it.

"Ciel! Ciel, come quick!"

Ciel didn't bother hurrying as he dried his hands and returned to his room where Alois was on the couch, shaking in fear. He didn't say anything but instead he pointed towards the bed. Ciel walked over to the four-post canopy bed and checked around it and under it. Nothing.

"Something moved over there, I swear!" Alois cried, holding an over sized pillow. Ciel checked again and there was still nothing.

"Alright, no more scary movies for you." Ciel huffed, flicking on the lights. "Lets go get some food from down stairs." Alois smiled at the thought of food and followed his friend out of the room. It soon became a race to get to the kitchen and both boys were intent on making it there first.

"I win!" Ciel proclaimed loudly.

"No you didn't I did! I touched the pantry first!" Alois protested.

"So!? I was in the fridge first!"

"Yeah, and so was your-" Alois stopped, "You sir, are a dick."

Ciel smirked and disappeared into the fridge. He pulled out some leftover macaroni and cheese as Alois placed a box of cereal on the counter. The upset look made the Phantomhive boy snicker. He knew how much Alois loved making corny 'your mom' jokes but despite how close they were, they would never make those jokes on each other. Ciel's mother had been lost in a house fire some years ago and Alois' mother was a prostitute, most likely killed or raped then killed; Alois didn't wasn't sure. 'Your mom' jokes were forbidden when it came to these two bumbling idiots.

"Alois, we're gonna eat real food, not cereal." Ciel scolded as he pulled out two bowls from the cabinet. Alois put his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Excuse me, but I can eat whatever I feel. It's my stomach. Besides, I'm doing the rabbit a favor. He wants Trix even though they're for kids so I'm gonna eat a bowl for him."

Ciel frowned as he scooped some of the cold gooey food into the bowls, "Alois, that is no longer a valid excuse. You've used it more than three times."

"Well, have you forgotten who I am?"

"Oh Lord no,"

"I AM ALOIS TRANCY AND I NO LAW OF PHYSICS, SCIENCE, OR MATH APPLY TO ME!"

"Yes, but the Laws of Phantomhive do because I own you and they say _get the hell off my kitchen island._"

Alois hopped down from the island and promptly began to remove his shirt.

"THEY ALSO STATE THAT YOU AREN'T TO STRIP IN MY KITCHEN!"

Trancy simply ignored the boy's protests and put on the frilly pink apron that hung on the pantry door. He put it on and faced Ciel, whose face was now red with embarrassment of a sort. Alois' let his tone drop to a sultry level like he did earlier with the pudding and got on all fours, crawling over to Ciel.

"Since you own, me doesn't that make me your little whore, Phantomhive? Your little bitch?" A seductive smile wove its way onto the boy's lips, only adding to his little act. Or, at least what Ciel _hoped_ to be an act.

Alois grasp onto Ciel's legs and looked up. Ocean blue met icy blue and it was a stare down for a moment before the Phantomhive lad acknowledged the slim, cold hand running up his legs toward his crotch.

"Doesn't that mean you can have me in any way you want, when you want? Perhaps, right here, right now, in this very kitchen, with me in this very apron?" Alois stopped an inch or so from Ciel's covered probably-hard-but-you-can't-be-sure-until-you-touch-it member. "Would you like me to remove my shorts for you, _master?" _

Ciel snapped from his overly embarrassing thoughts as his eye twitched. Phantomhive would never dare tell Alois to do such things. In apron, in his _kitchen_ no less. No. Ciel regained his senses and stood tall...for a short stack.

"Alois Trancy; by the Laws of Phantomhive, it is strictly prohibited that you call Ciel Phantomhive 'master' or try to make open homosexual advance on him in his very own kitchen, in an apron. You are not allowed to ask him for the removal of your infamous short shorts, not will you try to seduce Ciel Phantomhive to have sex in a place where any sort of food is kept. Is that clear?"

"Goddamn Ciel, it's like you have a book of Phantomhive Laws or something. Did you write that shit down on the back of your eyelids or something!?" Alois was taken back a bit by Ciel's words but he was all used to it. It was often that his best friend would speak in such a fancy demanding way.

Alois stood up and Ciel just shrugged. "Eh. I might. Even though it's impossible." Alois smirked as he watched the sugar addicted teen across from him put away the macaroni and cheese, then pull a plate of warm cupcakes out of the microwave. It was impossible how Ciel could eat all those sweets and not get fat.

"Ciel, where do you put it all? Honestly, you eat more cake and a fat person does and look at you~! As thin as a twig!"

"Two words; _fast digestive system_."

"That's three, learn to count. Your supposed to be the smart one here." Alois said in a mocking tone. "Pft, Nerd."

"Dick."

"Vagina."

Ciel hated it when Alois went with that word. Something about it was just unsettling. It wasn't that he would rather do a guy in the arse than indulge in the wonders of a skiddlyboop, he just wasn't okay with the word. Something about made him shudder.

"Say skiddlyboop. That word makes me feel weird." Ciel huffed, eating a cupcake with extra whipped cream.

"What word?" Alois mused, hands on his hips, "_Vagina?" _If there was one thing Alois liked doing, it was making Ciel uncomfortable. "I'm not using _skiddlyboop_, Ciel. I'm not two, I'm eighteen. Therefore, I will use words fit for men. _Vagina._"

Ciel didn't say anything. He hated that word with a passion but he would never subject to letting Alois hear him beg. The bluenette only had to do so once and he doubted the Blonde Satan across the room in an apron with no shirt on would ever let him live it down.

Alois picked up a can of whipped cream and sprayed it into his mouth, not bothering with the cupcakes. Ciel gave him a dirty look and opened his mouth to state another Phantomhive Law about using the whipped cream _properly _when he was assaulted in the face with the white sticky substance.

Blondie couldn't help but laugh as Ciel angrily licked some whipped cream from the corner of his mouth. Out of all the people he knew, Ciel was the only one that could eat something disgustingly delicious and still look angry.

"Ciel," Alois snickered, "Doncha know that after you get a _facial_, you're supposed to clean it off? _If you get it in your eye, it's gonna burn like a bitch._"

Alois couldn't process what happened after that because all of a sudden he was on the floor, whipped cream on his own face, Ciel towering over him. The whipped cream that was once on the bluenette's face was gone, most likely having been wiped off by a wet rag. The _can_ of whipped cream however, nowhere to be seen.

"What were you saying about a _facial_, Alois?" The blonde had heard Ciel use a sultry tone before, but it would never surpass Alois' level of sexy seductiveness. However, this tone was crossing so many lines of eroticism that it was insane.

Hearing it from Ciel's lips kinda turned Alois on.

Just then, the front door opened and a certain bluenette's adoptive father, Sebastian Michaelis, announced his arrival, a shopping bag in one hand. Upon seeing the sight in his kitchen, he stopped.

"Dad." Ciel said, frozen in his spot, "You're home early." Lie. It was nine in the evening, the normal time Sebastian came home. He always came in to a clean house and the boys either in the living room playing games or in Ciel's room doing only God knows what but this…. _This was way beyond his level of thinking. _

Ciel, standing over Alois, who was half-naked in an apron with what Sebastian hoped-to-be-frosting on his face in the _kitchen_?

Sebastian pulled the milk jug out of his shopping bag and opened it before moving to the nearest potted plant and pouring all the white contents into the plant's bowl. Once the jug was empty, he turned back to the boys, a disturbingly calm smile on his face.

"Looks like we need more milk." Sebastian left the house without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Hai :D<strong>

**If you've made it this far, than I thank you for taking the time out of your life to read my story. I've had this fic lingering around in my laptop for quite some time now and I was like **

**'To hell with this, you're going up on the internet!'**

**Yeah so...this is my first story up here. I appreciate all reviews, I like the feedback. c: I hope to update at a decent rate, I wouldn't want to leave you guys hangin. I also hope that most of my stories are as long as this one...this is like...seven pages in my documents...**

**Excuse any typos or OOC characters. Alright, that's all I had to say. Peace. **


	2. For the Punch

Grand Oak Academy.

The only place where you'll find a perverse blonde and a bluenette with his pride shoved too far up his arse giving each other piggy back rides through the halls among a sea of other students. The perverse blonde went by the name of Alois Trancy and happily rode on the back of his much shorter best friend Ciel Phantomhive; the one with his pride shoved too far up his arse. However, he apparently lost it somewhere in his body, thus him giving in to giving the blonde a ride to his first class. Under any other circumstance he would never do such a thing.

"Hey Ciel, are you going to the Spring Dance with Elizabeth?"

Ciel scoffed, "Spring Dance? Elizabeth? Who do you think you're talking to?"

Alois hopped off of Ciel's back as the bluenette stopped a few feet away from Alois' classroom door, "Don't be such a drag Ciel."

"At least I'm not _dressing_ in drag."

Alois rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "She is annoying but remember what happened last year? When you said you weren't going to go and she threw a fit in front of the _whole entire lunch room_?"

Ciel shuddered at the memory from his junior year. It still amazed and scared him how one girl could hold so many tears in one small body and let out such God-awful noises that can make anyone stop, stare, and wonder what the _fuck_ was making that sort of noise.

"Fine. I'll ask if she doesn't ask first." Ciel huffed, handing Alois his bag. Alois waved to Ciel as he retreated to his classroom and the bluenette did the same. He was trying to figure out how to ask Elizabeth to the dance. He never asked anyone to the dance before because everyone always asked him first. Thus, him having terrible social skills.

Unless Alois was around, then he was a social butterfly. That explains why those two didn't have many classes together….

Ciel sat at his desk and looked to the seat at his left; where Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford would sit. Ciel didn't see the point of having such a long name but it was expected. Grand Oak Academy was one of the best schools in London, England. It was a school for the painfully rich and beautiful-these and only these.

"So she's not here today." Ciel murmured to himself, a smirk on his lips. Now he wouldn't have to go to such a stupid dance. He could stay home with Alois and watch animals give birth on YouTube until three in the morning and then end up having some sort of pillow war.

"Sorry I'm late~!"

Ciel cringed. That voice. That damned high pitched voice that sometimes made him happy, other times made him want to cry, belonged to_ Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Fucking Midford. _She took a seat next to our melting bluenette and spared him a cheery morning 'Hi Ciel~!' and wave before pulling out a sparkly pen and notebook.

At least they didn't have to work in partners.

The Phantomhive boy waited and waited. He waited very patiently for the girl to excitedly ask no- _tell_ him that they _had_ to go to the Spring Dance together; it never came. She simply chatted on about everything else, never mentioning anything that had to do with dancing. Once class was dismissed, Ciel collected his things and as Elizabeth was packing up, he caught her attention, making sure to call her 'Lizzy' to avoid a nickname scolding and lecture.

"Lizzy," _Ciel's task is processing, _"Would you like to," _Ciel's task is collecting, _"Go to the Spring Dance with me?" _Ciel's task is complete!_

"Thank you for the offer Cielykins, but I've already got a date! He's really sweet, he asked me just yesterday after school!"

_Ciel is processing words. _

_Ciel is collecting words. _

_Ciel is fucking confused. _

"What?"

"Yep! Someone else asked me already, you don't mind right, Ciely? Maybe another time, it doesn't have to be a dance, you know!"

_Ciel is processing words. _

_Ciel is collecting words. _

_Ciel is possibly jumping for joy, he can't really be sure._

"Alright then. I'll see you around."

Elizabeth disappeared from his line of view and a creepy smile made a home on his lips. Ciel walked out of the classroom slowly, swaying slightly. All his peers would spare a glance or two only to clear the path for a lazily walking child of Hell itself.

"Hey Ciel...whoa bro, what's with the smile?" Alois inquired once they met up outside the library. Ciel and smiles were never good things; anyone with common sense should know that.

"Elizabeth's got a date with someone else. I'll be able to keep my ears for a while longer." Ciel felt like he was walking on water, like he had reached Nirvana, like all his prayers had been answered.

Well, not all of them. He still wished his best friend would stop-

"ALOIS! THE LAWS OF PHANTOMHIVE SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT TO SQUEEZE MY ASS!"

"I'm sorry Ciely, but it's just so cute!"

Alois skipped a head and laughed at his friends shouts from behind. He was swallowed by the crowd of students rushing to their next class. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket and as he pulled it out and checked the caller ID, Alois immediately slipped into the boys bathroom.

Ciel was trying to find his best friend that had promptly squeezed him a bit too hard in hopes of punching the boy in the chest. It was impossible to protect any body parts when you're friends with that Trancy child.

Checking the bathroom, he found the boy on the phone, backside to the door. Ciel slipped in silently, ready to pounce, not really caring who was on the phone with.

"And what says I have to do said job?" A pause, someone else over the phone coughed and Ciel stopped. What type of job was Alois talking about? Alois never did shit! "Hmm...add a few zero's to that, then we'll talk." He hung up the phone and sent a quick message to someone before speaking. "Ciel, I know you're behind me. Stop trying already."

"What the fu- You little shit." Ciel sighed and followed Alois out of the bathroom. Whatever classes they had now they were surely late for. Ciel hated not being able to sneak up on Alois when he wanted; it was like the boy was some sort of ninja assassin!

"Who were you on the phone with?"

Alois shrugged, "Someone who has a job for me. They want to pay me like, twenty bucks to do some heavy lifting." He dug his hands in his pockets and retrieved a stick of gum.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Alois, not sure if he was lying or not. "But you can hardly lift a gallon of milk, what heavy lifting can _you_ possibly do?"

Alois only laughed, "I can lift a gallon of milk_. I just choose not to so you can do it."_

"You little shit."

Alois pinched Ciel's cheek and pulled on his face a bit, "Oh you know you love me."

Ciel swatted Alois hand away and rubbed his now pained face. "Psh, yeah right. Like I'd love a Blonde Satan. In your dreams."

Alois rolled his eyes and slung an arm around the shorter males shoulders. "So, it looks like you're going to the dance with me, huh?"

"I'm not going at all."

Alois let go of Ciel before pushing him up against the lockers rather forcefully and pinning him there. In the most demanding voice he could, he said, "Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, you are going to the Green Oak Academy Spring Dance next Friday and I, Alois Trancy will be your escort." Taking advantage of the bluenette's physical situation, Alois promptly licked Ciel' s cheek.

"Don't lick me you little shit." Ciel snapped. Alois chuckled, popped his gum, and released the shorter male from his death grip. Ciel rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "You could've been a lot more gentle you know."

The Blonde shrugged, "Sorry, I had to get my point across. And when it comes to you, it's not gonna work unless you use violence or sweets. I didn't have any sweets."

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, but I'm going for the punch. Not you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hai again. <strong>

**I see you've made it to the end of chapter 2. If you've got this far then you get an award. **

***Award to you for reading my crappy story goes here***

**Ciel likes calling Alois a little shit o-o xD thats so mean, I could've sworn that Alois was a little rainbow shit but ehhhhh **

**wahhh this is short :V it makes me upset. oh wheellll **

**Peace**


	3. Elizabeth's Date

Grand Oak Academy Spring Dance came a little faster than it was supposed to.

Alois wasn't particularly happy about the dance but he was going with Ciel, that was enough to lift his spirits. He sat at his vanity in his room and carefully applied a little eyeliner and mascara. He was already dressed casually but not as casual as Casual Friday. He wore a white button up under a green vest and a pair of his favorite extra short black short shorts. Really they were just an inch or two shorter than his usual ones but tonight was a special night; and he didn't do squats for a whole hour to make his ass look good for nothing.

Running a brush through his hair another few times, he heard a knock on the door. With a simple, "Come in," Alois' adoptive father, Claude Faustus, poked his head in, eye twitching behind his spectacles at the mess on the boy's bedroom floor.

"Alois, Ciel's here. It seems he's getting impatient, I suggest you hurry." Claude said, voice emotionless as usual. His eyes never strayed from the mess around Alois' room; he was thinking of the best way to get the blonde to actually _clean it up every once in a while. _

"Tell him I'll be down in a moment~!" Alois sang cheerily. He tied up his knee-high black boots and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. He took the steps two by two and found a fidgety Ciel waiting at the bottom.

Ciel saw Alois and could feel his face heat up. Of course; Alois would wear _those _shorts and those_ boots_ just to show off all that leg he had. Ciel himself wore a simple blue polo shirt with black skinny jeans, some Jordans and a black blazer with a gray beanie. His outfit didn't take long but he knew Alois took a whole four minutes to put on some shorts, knowing that Alois would have to watch himself twerk in the mirror to some song on the radio. "It's about time." He huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Alois chuckled and playfully pecked his cheek, getting some pink lip gloss on the boys face, "Hey, a girl's gotta look good for her_ man._"

Ciel wiped his cheek before he stepped out onto the porch and sighed, "In no way, shape, or form, in any universe, am I your man." Alois waved goodbye to his father, grabbed his jacket, and followed Ciel out the door.

"Oh! We're walking! How romantic!" Alois jested, slipping on his jacket and intertwining his fingers with Ciel's. He didn't know if the bluenette noticed, but he was wearing a jacket that once belong to Phantomhive himself. It felt nice to wear something that smelled like Ciel; Alois would never admit it but sometimes he rolled it up and slept with it like a teddy bear when he couldn't spend the night in Ciel's bed.

"Sebastian had the car." Ciel mumbled, destroying the boy's dreams. Alois stuck his free hand in his pocket and frowned, feeling his slim phone that reminded him of his earlier conversation. He just wanted to spend the night with his "Karma."

Once they arrived, they were met with a crowded gymnasium with techno music blasting, tables off to the side near a snack bar, and sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Noise was just the theme of the dance and Ciel didn't like it. However Alois did. He cast a glance to Ciel who shooed him off towards what was supposed to be a dance floor. The bluenette watched the Trancy boy get swallowed by the crowd and then made his way to the snack bar.

It was almost like Alois was his mother and had left him at Wal-Mart because Ciel was lost and people kept trying to engage in conversations with him; something of which he didn't want to do despite how rude it seemed.

"Ciel~!"

Oh he knew that voice. Off to his left, Elizabeth was running towards him. Ciel wouldn't ever say it, but he actually wished Elizabeth had gone with him the way she looked. Her hair wasn't in its normal two pigtails, it was down and curly, falling a little way down her shoulders. She wore a stunning black strapless dress with matching strappy heels and a while cardigan. The bluenette didn't know if she was wearing or makeup or not, but knowing Elizabeth she probably wasn't. _She just looked that good tonight. _

Behind her trailed her escort, that Ciel recognized to be someone from the football team. It amused Ciel how no one ever asked Elizabeth out and it was about time someone had finally manned up and said something. Ciel _almost_ wanted to applaud this boy and shake his hand; maybe invite him over for dinner and drill him with questions while making him uncomfortable with his smile.

Ciel Phantomhive wasn't called Karma for nothing.

"Ciel~! I want you to meet my date. This is Ian." Elizabeth said happily, her arm linked with Ian's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Ian_." Ciel said, tone syrupy sweet. He held out his hand and Ian hesitantly shook it, scared that he may break it with his own large hands. After all, Ciel's hands were small, soft and feminine; something the bluenette hated.

"So, Ciel, where's your date?" Elizabeth asked, looking around the boy for some sort of female that wasn't and never would be there.

"Well, he's off somewhere. He's not really my date… " Ciel scratched the back of his head and glanced around for any sight of Alois. It wasn't hard to find a platinum blonde in this lighting but he was nowhere to be seen.

Elizabeth excused herself to go to the women's room and left Ian all alone with Ciel in a crowded place. Ciel continued to drill holes in Ian's head, trying to formulate a way to squeeze some questions out of him about Elizabeth. While he may sometimes hate Elizabeth with a passion, they were friends and since he was the male in said friendship, he was supposed to make sure she ended up with a nice guy.

"So," Ciel said grinning, "You like Lizzie?"

Ian tensed and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well, umm, she's nice and funny..." Ian nervously rubbed the back of his neck and cast his eyes down towards the floor. He was trying to hide a blush. "She's pretty too..."

"So that's a yes then?" Ciel mused, his eyes never leaving Ian.

"I, uh… well…"

The music went from loud techno to soft jazz and people began to pair up and actually dance. Elizabeth was maneuvering her way around the swaying bodies and as Ian made a move to meet her halfway, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear.

"I swear on my life Ian, if you dare do anything to hurt Elizabeth you will be missing a very important piece to your male anatomy. I will shove it down your throat and continue to tear you apart, limb by limb until I'm satisfied. I will not have you destroying something so precious to me. _Do you understand?_ "

Ian didn't hesitate to nod his head and quickly moving to take Elizabeth's hand. Ciel watched the pair move to the other side of the gymnasium, close to an exit. The bluenette chuckled. It wasn't all the time he got to do such things to people. He was normally trying to get Alois to stop noting on everything he owned. _Including himself. _

Speaking of Blondie…

"Where the hell is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>eww this is short '-' eww theres an OC<strong>

**I wanted to make it longer but my brain farted and was like 'bump dis' **

**soo I got some positive reviews :D i normally won't notice or check until I actually check my email...which isn't very often**

**whoops...this is like three pages on my word doc, fanfiction, why you make everything seem so smalllll? ;n;**

**Lizzie is so cute c: I just wanna hug her and fizz, not Ian. Oh god not him, I hate making OC's bc I tend to get bored of them and they just sdvmrmecmc =_= well, my OC's do anyways...but he was needed and-**

**Whoops..rambling, ok ummmmmmm wasn't something important supposed to go here? No? Yes? Nah. **

**Peace.**


	4. Blonde Hunt (Part 1)

Ciel was getting irritated. Searching for Alois was no easy job. For a moment, the bluenette was convincing himself that Alois was kidnapped and he was sitting somewhere in a cage. Ciel had long since left the school all together and was now strolling down the crowded night's streets. He had a small hope of finding Alois loitering around with some friends that had suggestive morals.

Really he was just making his way to the ice cream parlor for a treat. Having found Alois or not, Ciel felt like he deserved a reward for being concerned and looking for him in the first place. Ordering himself a cookies and cream sundae with extra nuts and chocolate syrup. Ciel licked his lips as he paid the man behind the counter, took the treat with his free hand and made his way to an empty table.

After sitting down and devouring half of the ice cream, he heard the bells ring as the door opened. of course Ciel ignored this and continued to eat his treat but he didn't expect it to get snatched away so suddenly. Looking up, he saw Alois.

"Oh, so you haven't been kidnapped?" Ciel hissed, snatching his ice cream back. Alois took the empty seat across from him and sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"No, I haven't. I just went to do that job I told you about a few days ago." Alois explained. "The heavy lifting thing."

Ciel shrugged. "You could've told me, I wouldn't' have minded. You disappeared and I started looking for you. When I couldn't, I left the dance and came here." Ciel's eyes met Alois', "And It's rude to leave your date at a social event alone like that."

Alois forced a laugh before stealing some of Ciel's ice cream. "Sorry love, I didn't think it would take so long." Ciel chose to ignore the pet name and the two sat in silence, finishing off what had once been a cookies and cream sundae with extra nuts and chocolate syrup. Throwing away the empty cup and napkins, the two left the ice cream parlor.

Outside, Alois was spinning around. "Ciel, on my way here, guess what I found!"

"Don't tell me you found a sex shop." Ciel groaned, walking towards his house. The boy was tired and a bath with scented salts was sounding heavenly at the moment.

"That was gonna be the second thing I said. But I've also found a haunted house!" Alois jested, clapping his hands together. "We _have_ to check it out!"

Ciel facepalmed. Of all the things, Alois would find a haunted house. Ciel didn't wanna bothered with a haunted house, knowing that Alois would be clinging to him the whole time despite being the one wanting to go inside.

"_But scaring the shit out of Alois is pretty funny." _

Cracking a grin, Ciel pat Alois on the back rather hard, linked arms with him and said, "Where to, Blondie?"

* * *

><p>"This actually does look haunted."<p>

"Ah, so have I impressed Karma?"

"Yes, for once, you have. Consider me going with you to that sex shop."

"Not like you had a choice not to go anyways~!"

Apparently the moral of this story is 'Impress Karma and Good Shit Happens to You' but that's not the point. Right now, Ciel and Alois stood in front of a house that looked a lot more depressed than a teenager girl after her first heartbreak. Shattered windows, broken wooden beams, caving roof, chipped paint, it was just the definition of horror.

Women on their periods could still top it though…

"Alright, let's go inside!" Alois said, walking up the creaky steps.

"Wait Alois, do you even have flashlights? It's gonna dark as shit in there and one of us might fall in some hole or something. And by one of us I mean you." Ciel said, following Alois. The blonde pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on his flashlight app.

"Flashlights." Alois smiled and pushed open the doors. The smell of mold and dust hit Ciel like a bag of bricks and it made him scrunch up his nose in disgust. Oh how lovely bath salts would smell right about now. He turned on his own flashlight app and looked around. The house looked normal enough; if you get rid of the and decay theme.

"Ciel, look!"

"Alois, did you really just draw a dick on the mirror?" Ciel sighed at the sight of the penis drawn on the mirror next to Alois. It didn't surprise the bluenette how much dust had collected on the no-longer reflective surface.

The duo searched around some more. Ciel found nothing of peculiar interest while Alois played with and touched everything. From broken lamps to dirty old binoculars, Alois found some sort of enjoyment in it. Once they came upon the kitchen, Alois ran for the fridge.

"Alois I swear to God if open that fridge Alois!"

To anyone outside this supposedly haunted mansion, it would sound like the house was caving in on itself. The few people who were passing by only stopped for a moment to find the source of the noise. Either they found it or didn't care, the few people kept it moving.

Inside, Ciel was in a fit of coughs, waving the dust and ash away from his face. Once it was clear, he picked up his phone that now had a crack in it, and shined it around. There was no sign of Alois but to explain that, there was a gaping hole in the floor where a refrigerator and half of a counter used to sit.

Moving over to the edge, Ciel shined his light in the hole, seeing nothing at the bottom. However there was something a little ways away from the broken fridge. Squinting, Ciel could see Alois laying there, clutching his arm.

"Alois! Are you alright!?" Ciel screamed into the hole. Alois looked up at him and forced a smile.

"I'm fine! Tis but a scratch!" Alois screamed back. He glanced down at the hole torn in Ciel's sweater and his shirt. What is supposed to be a 'scratch' was a deep cut that was bleeding. _A lot. _

"Don't move! I'll find a rope! Is your phone alright?"

Alois used his good arm and felt around for his phone. Feeling it under his foot, he picked it up and pushed the power button. Nothing.

"No, I believe it's broken." Alois looked up at Ciel. The bluenette's face was laced with worry and concern. It made Alois giggle.

Ciel let out a frustrated sigh. He turned away from the hole and looked around the kitchen. With a sigh, he began to look around the house. Damn that blonde, always getting himself into some sort of trouble.

"Tis but a scratch my ass. He better still have his arm."

* * *

><p><strong>;-; short ik but I felt that it was appropriate to stop it there <strong>

**Thank you for all of you reveiws! They make me so happy! :D **

**I wanted to update sooner but my brain was liek **

**'nuuuuuuuu you've got a science project to dooooooo' **

**and i was all**

**'but i wanna write Cielioooossss! D:'**

**and my brain was all **

**'well i can't think of shit so you're on your own peace' **

**:T brains are butts **

**alright no more rambling **

**peace **


	5. Blonde Hunt (Part 2)

"Dammit, Alois."

Ciel pulled at his hair in frustration as he paced back and forth. In front of him, lay nothing but a slowly drying puddle of blood, a broken fridge, and a broken smart phone. The one particular little boy he was searching for however, was nowhere to be found.

Ciel didn't understand. Where could the boy have gone? It's not like he could really go anywhere, there was no way out of the basement except-

"Why am I so fucking stupid?" Ciel hissed at himself. He walked over to the old and tattered door and kicked it open. Moonlight flooded into the basement from the outside. Ciel walked up the withering stone steps and was back on ground level, on the left side of the house. Taking a few steps to see if Alois had come up here, the bluenette felt something under his foot. He knelt and picked up the object. A wallet. Flipping it open, he found that it was Alois' wallet. Ciel smiled to himself.

"I feel like a detective." He whispered to himself giddily. With a new profound feeling, Ciel began to search around for 'clues' to Alois' disappearance. Much to his despair, he found nothing. Then his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sir, Ciel Phantomhive, is this?" Said a gruff voice on the other line. With a cautious tone, Ciel replied with a "yes" that sounded more like a question than an real answer.

"Hello, hello, my name is Freddie and I'd like to play a game-"

"I don't do prank calls and trolls pal, get a life." Ciel snapped.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT THE GREAT FREDDIE WHEN HE IS SPEAKING CHILD!"

Ciel held the phone away from his ear, not wanting to go deaf. Whoever this 'Great Freddie' guy was in need of some serious anger management classes. And maybe he needed to go back to kindergarten where he would learn to use his inside voice.

"Fine, fine, what in the hell do you want?"

"I want to play a game." Said Freddie, now suddenly sounding a lot calmer. Suddenly Ciel was getting a video chat request. Hesitantly, he answered it and lo and behold, upon his cracked screen, there displayed a cage, with a little blonde boy inside, who was waving into the camera as if nothing was wrong. Attached to said cage, was a timer, no doubt counting down for a bomb.

"Alois!? How the hell did you get there!?" Ciel nearly screamed.

"I don't remember. One moment I'm trying to stop my arm from bleeding with your sweater and the next I'm in this cage. It's actually quite comfortable, I've got a pillow, a blanket, my arms all patched up and-"

"SILENCE YOU IMPECCABLE FOOLS." Freddie shouted. The camera turned and Ciel couldn't see anything but a brown paper bag with holes for eyes. "You filthy maggots like talking so much, I might as well just sew your lips shut!"

"This is such bullshit. Alois stay still for once and don't die. I'll be there with help soon." Ciel huffed, knowing he would have to go to the police. He hung up his phone, pocketed it, and walked away from the haunted house. Maybe he should've suggested skipping it and going straight to the sex shop. Alois would've like that. Then they would've avoided this mess.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but I need to report a kidnapping of a boy named Alois Trancy."<p>

"Alright, when did this happen?"

Ciel made a face. "Sometime around midnight." He said, "We were in a haunted house, he fell in a hole, I went to get rope, came back," Ciel made a 'poof' motion with his hands. "Gone."

Our favorite bluenette sat in an uncomfortable chair in Detective Abberline's office. Sebastian stood next to him and so did Claude. It was just his luck that he had run into both of the older men on the way here. Apparently they were looking for Alois and Ciel themselves. It was rather hard for Ciel to explain where Alois was since Claude was there, giving him the coldest stare in existence.

Detective Abberline was now inspecting the latest picture of Alois. It was only a week before but the boy was wearing the same sweater in the picture as he was when he was kidnapped. Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his chair, this was agonizing. He had been calm earlier, but now the most terrible worst case scenarios where running through his head.

What if that...Paper Bag Man named 'Freddie' decided to torture Alois? How would he do it? With a whip or a knife? How long had it been since he had seen that bomb timer? What if it blew up? Ciel didn't want to think about any of that at the moment. He just wanted his friend back.

Maybe some sponge cake too…

"Mr. Phantomhive, does the app you and this… "Freddie" video chatted on save any of the videos?" The detective asked, pinching his chin. Maybe he wanted a goatee, maybe that was a bad habit, no one, not even Fred Abberline himself knew.

"No sir. It just keeps track of when the calls where made and who called. Messages too, but he only video called me." Ciel explained, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"May I see your phone then?" Abberline asked.

Ciel nodded, unlocked the phone, murmuring his code loud enough for everyone to hear, then handed it to the man behind the desk. it didn't take Abberline long to inspect the app records. It seemed Ciel only video chatted with few people…

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be needing this to solve the case. Is that alright with you?"

Ciel nodded quickly, ready to leave. Little discussion was held and a few numbers were exchanged before Ciel was up and out the door. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air and took in a breath. Why were detective offices so...tight spaced?

Nothing was spoken between the three men as they got into Sebastian's car and drove home. Ciel tried to nap in the backseat but he could never stay sleep for longer than a few minutes.

_Miniature nightmares…._

Sebastian dropped Claude home and then drove a few blocks down, pulling into his own driveway. He and Ciel got out of the car he they both up stood on the porch. While Sebastian looked for the house key, Ciel leaned against the railing and yawned.

"Tired?" Sebastian asked. He knew the answer, of course he did, but the boy needed something to distract him from his overpowering thoughts. Ciel nodded and followed the raven haired man into their home. "Don't worry, Alois will be back here, harassing you soon enough."

"I hope so." Ciel murmured with a yawn. He murmured a quick "Good night" to Sebastian and took the steps two at a time to get to his as fast as possible. Ciel kicked off his sneakers by the bedroom door, shimmied out of all of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, put on a nightshirt, and flopped into bed.

His laptop beeped on the nightstand next to him and Ciel groaned. Who would PM him now? It was so late...well...rather early; it was almost seven in the morning. Good for Ciel it was a Saturday.

With another groan, Ciel sat up, pulled his laptop close to him and opened up his message box. Of course there was one from someone unknown with a weird username; why did people like making friends? Nevertheless, Ciel read it.

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Hello there! **

The bluenette contemplated on whether he should really talk to whoever this was. They seemed like no threat so far, and he couldn't sleep anyways, so why the hell not?

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: Hi**

Ciel wasn't much of a conversationalist. Especially over the internet.

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Do you know who this is? **

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: obviously not ;-; **

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Haha, you're right! But lets play a guessing game, alright? I'll give you hints and you try to find out who I am! **

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: Fine, whatever. **

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Alright, first clue; Fred **

Ciel thought for a while. Who did he know named Fred? Well..there was that detective, Fred Abberline. Was This a stupid way for the man to get in contact with him? Or maybe the detective had a son…

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: Are you possibly that detective Fred Abberline? Or maybe his son?**

There was a long pause. Maybe the other person was throwing a fit because they've been found out? Ciel didn't know but he was getting tired of waiting. He shrunk conversation window smaller and ended up back on his contact list.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ciel clicked on one of his conversations that he had with Alois only days ago. If Alois wasn't physically here with him, why not question some of the shit they talked about to pass the time?

**JuicyBootyLover: CIIEEEELLLLLLL! **

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: WHAT?**

**JuicyBootyLover: WHY DO MICROWAVES SOUND SO SCARY OMG CIEL HELP ME I THINK MY MICROWAVES GONNA KILL MEEEEEEE D:**

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: wtf microwaves do not sound scary and they most certainly will not kill you Alois. **

**JuicyBootyLover: YES IT WILL CIEEL IT'S BEEPING AT ME! DX Help, plz, make it stahpppppp**

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: Dammit Alois that means your food is done. If you're so scared, just unplug it. **

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: actually, no don't unplug it, tell Claude to do it. Last time you unplugged something it was my fridge and you managed to set that on fire. **

**JuicyBootyLover: Oh right. PFT I KNEW THAT **

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: sure you did **

By now, Ciel was making a face. He had no idea in hell what was wrong with Alois but it seemed as if these messages were sent late night. He was about to close his laptop when it made noise. So that donut-penis-greg guy was back huh?

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Aha! No! Alright, have another hint! Bomb. **

It clicked, slammed Ciel in the face like a bag of bricks and suddenly Ciel was angry.

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: YOU! DAMMIT YOU'RE THE ONE HOLDING ALOIS CAPTIVE **

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Hoho that I am! Hmm, you're smart. Maybe too smart for The Great Freddie! **

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: I DEMAND YOU GIVE ALOIS BACK RIGHT NOW **

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Not until you play my game! You so rudely hung up before we could discuss such things. Now, don't ignore me or your blonde friend might just be found in a river somewhere...**

**FiftyShadesOfBlue: Fine! I'll play, but you keep your grimy hands off of Alois! I'm the only one allowed to bully/slash torture him! Got it!?**

**Gregs!Donut!Penis: Of course! **_**Glad to have you aboard the game Ciel.**_

* * *

><p><strong>...I am so sorry Dx<strong>

**I can assure you I haven't died, nieeennn I plan to finish this. I won't leave you guys hanging like that; it's rude **

_**Anywhore**_**, It's 3 am and I am just now finishing this chapter goddammit. I've been swamped in school shit and i have no fucking time to write *sobs* _It's not fair..._**

**But I have a four day weekened because of Thanksgiving! So happy Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then enjoy whatever you DO celebrate! **

**I really wanted to throw in some comedy in there with Alois even though he's playing Tic-Tac-Tow by himself in a cage somewhere... Those usernames oh my god...**

**I regret nothing. **


End file.
